lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Graugs
Graugs were massive two-legged beasts that roamed the land of Mordor, and were specifically known to dwell in Núrn, Gorgoroth, and Seregost. The creature is non-canonical as it only appears in ''Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor'' and ''Middle-earth: Shadow of War''. History Graugs could be found in other places, such as the Blue Mountains. It is unknown if they slept at night or day, as both were witnessed. It was said by the Dwarf Torvin that the Graugs usually sleep and live in caves. Bestiary Graugs were gigantic creatures that primarily lived near the Sea of Núrnen, but they were also common in the Udûn (Mordor) region of Mordor. They possessed troll like features, mainly the gigantic claws and teeth used to gorge and maim prey. Despite being lacking in intelligence, they were extremely hard to hunt, due to their tough leathery skin, natural armor plating and enormous stature. Graugs were protected everywhere except their fleshy, soft ankles and, when attacked there can easily be killed. There were several subspecies of Graug, including: * Graugs * Horned Graugs * Legendary White Graugs * Wretched Graugs Subspecies There are many subspecies of Graugs. The subspecies are listed with brief descriptions below. Olog-Graug Olog-Graugs are less common than the normal Graug types still a lot more common than Horned Graugs. They are found across Mordor including the Sea of Núrnen. Horned Graug Horned Graugs are a rare type of graug that is found throughout Mordor. They are a more developed form of Graug, and have larger horns and thicker plate-armor (along with other common features) than most other Graugs. They are a rarer subspecies, as they are only found in the Sea of Núrnen region of Mordor. Legendary White Graug The legendary white graug is a unique subspecies of graug found only in the Sea of Núrnen region of Mordor. They are the tallest subspecies of graug and feature white skin and larger horns and teeth than other Graugs. In-game, it is only shown eating Ghûls which is unusual given most other Graugs eat only humanoid creatures. It is the rarest subspecies of Graug and is killed during the events of the game by Talion. Wretched Graug Wretched Graugs are a type of graug that is only featured in the Lord of the Hunt DLC/Plugin for Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. Wretched Graugs are Graugs that have been mutated and grown poisonous by their high consumption of and exposure to Ghûl acid. Wretched Graugs are similar in size and appearance to Horned Graugs but have two unique features. Wretched Graugs spew a projectile vomit that harms most creatures and upon death, become petrified instead of naturally dying. The Wretched Graug is ridden by the Beastmaster Warchiefs in the Lord of the Hunt DLC and is only found in the Sea of Núrnen. Trivia * In the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 version of Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor, there are no Graugs featured except for those essential to the storyline. Monolith has given no explanation, though it is likely they were cut out due to performance issues. * It is possible that Graugs, along with Caragors, were based on the creatures of the same name from MERP. Graugs were also featured in The Lord of the Rings Online. In the former, Graugs were speculated to be related to Nameless Things. Appearances * Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor * Middle-earth: Shadow of War Category:Non-canonical Servants of Sauron Category:Non-canonical Creatures Category:Creatures in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor Category:Creatures in Middle-earth: Shadow of War de:Graug pt-br:Graugs